Death Note: May The World Prosper
by GummyHeart
Summary: An unknown shinigami travels to the human world in search of interest, while a young lady finds a mysterious notebook.
1. Death Note: May The World Prosper Part 1

**Death Note: "May The World Prosper"**

Above the the world we all inhabit in our own unique way, flourishes a vast plain of seemingly mythical beings known as shinigamis; more specifically, gods of death. Their land is occupied by a large quantity. All ranging from mystifying and beautiful, to sinister and vulgar. The one necessity to a shinigami, is the possession of a notebook of Death. The Death Note has it's own function. Write the full name of a person in the Death Note, they die.

Among the shinigamis, lived a new member to the realm. Unsure of his own purpose or existence. His only window to the outside world, was a particular shinigami named Ryuk. The way Ryuk speaks to him seems almost as if they knew each other all too well before. Ryuk decided to tell this new Shinigami of an "old friend". A very special human who possessed the Death Note and vowed to rid the world of crime, later becoming a mad man given the nickname, Kira.

"Hey Ryuk...I'm feeling pretty bored up here. You seem to know the taste of life that I rightfully deserve. The way you describe it, makes it seem so alive compared to the wasteland we call home. I want to know the world out there. The humans, the color, the juiciness...", spoke the curious shinigami. The old soul Ryuk responded of his trails with Kira. Before his speech to him could end, the unknown shinigami had left, and set off for the human world.

Meanwhile in the human realm, lived a petite 24 year old college graduate, Nicole Barron. Nicole lived in America her entire life. The publicity of her country disgusted her. She had always felt a bitter disgust to her people. "How could such a beautiful country, harvest so many idiots, and evil?", she thought to herself. The world didn't impress her, and the people that surrounded her in life gave her a dreadful amount of trouble. All of her judgments she kept to herself. In real life, she often will become shy, which makes her a target.

Her hatred for the world gave her no choice but to end her own life as a result. Nicole then stood on top of a tall building. After much thought, she was ready to take the dive. Suddenly from up above, a mysterious black notebook plummeted from the sky down on Nicole's head. Surprised, and perplexed, Nicole felt that this was a sign. She backed away from the edge of the rooftop, and took the notebook with her. Some how, she felt something familiar, like she had heard of this all before.

When arriving home, she immediately searched online for an answer. Soon everything started flooding back. News reports of a notebook of death in the works. It was fascinating to have something similar in her hands. However, _"What a joke."_ Nicole had thought to herself. _"What do I care? It's just a silly replica. There's no way a real one would be out to the public."_

A voice called from right behind her. "It's true." Shivers traveled down her spine. Fear flooded her entire body. "Didn't you hear me? That notebook is real. It's mine in fact." The one in question, impatiently forced Nicole to turn around. He was something out of his world. You can only describe this being as a shinigami. Possessing a cracked skull, and a pair of goggles. All Nicole could ask was, "Wh-h-h-ho are y-y-you?". "I am a shinigami." replied the shinigami. "W-w-what's y-y-your n-n-name?" "I was given the name Genesis, however one Shinigami has referred to me strangely as Light."

 **-End of Part 1-**


	2. Death Note: May The World Prosper Part 2

Death Note: "May The World Prosper" Part 2

Inside the imagination of 24 year old Nicole Barron, she never could have dreamt of anything as bizarre as what has been presented right in front of her own eyes. A shinigami. How terrifying, yet hard to look away. The shinigami that stood in Nicole's hardly lit bedroom, has now grasped her shoulder in assurance that he wasn't looking to harm. After the young girl's breathing had finally regulated, the shinigami spoke again. "I apologize for startling you. Allow me to introduce myself once more. My name is Genesis. That notebook of mine is in your hands now. I only picked you at random, so don't believe you're someone special. You're really not. All of you humans are the same to me. A hive-mind of noise, and no decency." Bewildered, Nicole just sat in her chair in complete silence. She had complete disbelief in this whole ordeal happening right in front of her eyes, yet she accepted her fate as such. She finally spoke. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to use this thing?" Genesis replied, "Well, that's the plan I'm striving for. Something to fill this void of boredom I've been feeling for years on end."

Eventually Genesis let go of Nicole's arm, allowing her to turn back to her desk. She turned on her laptop, and showed Genesis her online forum. Filled with "friends" in private chat logs. 3 quick clicks led to Harper J. Fawn. A married woman with no independence. In her chat log, she talks about her marriage, and how awful her husband had been treating her for years. "You know what? I can use this notebook for good. If I just use it on this woman's husband, I can do good for this world. One less piece of disgusting filth." Nicole said folding her arms in place. Nicole begins to type to Mrs. Fawn, _"Harper, I know this situation has been pushing you greatly towards the edge. However, I feel deep in my heart that I could be of great use to you. What would truly be helpful for me is if you shared your husband's name with me, as well as a picture. I'd love to be of great use for you."_ Then she simply sat, and waited. A few questions were raised by the woman, but soon came to an understanding, and gave Nicole her trust.

So, Nicole grabbed her sharp pen, and sharply wrote, _**George Fawn**_ **.** She then waited while the clock ticked, ever so slightly. 2 minutes pass. A new message from Harper appears. _"My husband just collapsed on the floor!"_ The notebook works. The shinigami was right all along. Nicole was ecstatic, but needed to keep it to herself. _"Oh my goodness! How did this happen!?"_ All the woman could respond with was, _"He's dead."_ What a sickening feeling, yet oddly...exhilarating.

 **-End of Part 2-**


End file.
